


Oh! How the Stars Align

by 5TERMINA5



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge Response, Crack, Cross-Posted on Amino, Crossover, Fluff, POV Henry, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), charles is attempting to stay legal, henry feels nothing for kirby, kirby is hungry, written at 3AM, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TERMINA5/pseuds/5TERMINA5
Summary: Sometime after the Triple Threat ending, where the player is waiting a bit to go back and complete the other endings, a small adorable pink puffball appears in the trio's backyard with their food.Or: How Henry got the 'Warp Star' option in Fleeing the Complex.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 28





	Oh! How the Stars Align

Henry’s moderately peaceful sleep was quite rudely interrupted by the sound of clanging and banging coming from other parts of the house he shared with Ellie and Charles.

Like every normal person, he stirred awake at the sound of this commotion.

Unlike every normal person, instead of getting up, he pressed the soft pillow he was sleeping on into his face, turning the other way as the covers wrapped even further around his body.

“Ah! Henry, help!” Charles’ voice echoed through the house, although Ellie was most likely already awake, the early bird.

Sighing, Henry thrust the pillow off his face and got up, slowly walking over to the kitchen which all the noise had emanated from.

“Henry! This thing just took our food and left!” Charles pouted, despite the lack of response from Henry, although that was expected.

Ellie nodded. “It was probably just hungry, but I have no idea what it’s meant to be....”

_’What it’s meant to be? They’re probably over exaggerating, I’ll just go make breakfa- what.’_

This impromptu ‘what’ at the end was caused by the realisation that there was, in fact, no food in the fridge, which was discovered when Henry had opened it to have not a single slice of cheese or apple.

They weren’t kidding when they said it took their food.

“How- Wh-“ Henry was nothing short of confused as he gazed at the fridge, but then his eyes widened in horror. “Did... Did ‘it’ take anything else, or just the food?”

Charles rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the floor. “Just the food, and nothing else. I thought it was a robot at first, but it was too alive... It went outside, I think...”

What? Why just the food? I guess if it was an animal then that would be understandable, but still...

Ellie snapped her fingers in thought. “I’m going outside to see if it’s still there. Maybe they didn’t eat it all yet?”

Yeah, that was unlikely.

Henry rolled his eyes as he opened the door, the rest of Triple Threat trailing after him. As if there was a monster ahead of him.

Of course, his eyes widened when he saw the actual ‘creature’.

A pink puffball with rosy red cheeks and feet, as well as adorable blue eyes. It looked up at him curiously, sneakily slipping an orange into its mouth, swallowing it whole.

“...What is this meant to be...?” Henry mumbled quietly, not loud or audible enough for the others to hear.

The creature just bounced upwards excitedly. “I’m Kabii-poyo!” The weird Japanese-ish accent affected Kirby’s words.

Charles blushed. “Aw, it’s actually cute now that I look at it better...” Henry glared at the helicopter pilot for that remark. It wasn’t cute. There was absolutely nothing that made this thing cute.

Kirby looked hopefully up at Henry, and their eyes connected.

_“Ack...! It got me, it got my eyes!”_

A slap from Ellie brought Henry out of his dazed state. “Wake up. We have an adorable creature who has never been discovered before. What to we do with it?” She placed a hand on her chin.

“Well obviously we’re going to steal it!” She yelled, pumped up and not realising the while neighbourhood could probably hear her.

Charles, ever the saint, glared at her, gesturing to the other houses. Now they’d have some explaining to do... even more work for Charles. Honestly, he’s the only reason why the other two can still live like they do, with Charles doing all the work and making sure they don’t get intro trouble when they constantly rob their local convenience store.

_“Temporarily.”_

Ellie sighed and gave up, giving into that part of the so-called ‘deal’.

The said puffball in question was still having a staring contest with Henry. “What is it, poyo?” Kirby asked in genuine curiousity, not realising the stickman’s dislike of him.

“Oh, nothing. I’d like it if we have the food, though.” Henry spoke coldly, looking down at him. In response, Kirby began trembling, upset.

“B-but... I need it for my picnic! Marx-poyo stole all my food... So now I need more food to save the picnic!” All of the Triple Threat’s hearts broke, hearing the despairing emotion inside of Kirby’s voice as small tears dripped off his round body.

Even Henry, although he didn’t need it, was somewhat compelled to let Kirby have the food... No, wait, what was he thinking?! That food cost a lot of money! Charles’ income, in fact, because he was too lazy to get a job.

“No! No. You can have a quarter of it. That’s it.” Kirby began sobbing slightly less. “Th-that’s still not enough-poyo... I have idea! You give food, I give warp star!”

Warp? Oh no, that was beginning to sound like the Teleporter. Henry got skeptical. “Warp star? How does that work?” He asked, curious.

“Well-poyo! You have to imagine where you want to go, and then the Star will take you there!” Kirby had stopped crying and grinned while explaining the Star to Henry.

“That sounds... Interesting!” Ellie said, smiling. “Me and Charles were going to give it to you anyways, so we might as well take the trade.”

Kirby’s head-body-thing began nodding, his smile growing wider as he agreed with them ecstatically.

“Okay-poyo! I’ll give you the compact version, it just grows bigger when you touch it!” The puffball packed up the food, putting it in bags which he heaved onto his body, before getting out his own Warpstar, getting on it, and tossing a Warpstar in a box to Henry. “Bye~!”

* * *

Eventually, the world had reset, the Player wanting to explore other paths. Going all the way back to Fleeing the Complex to unlock more Routes, Henry still had his items from other routes on him.

Like, for example, now.

When he was stuck in a truck in danger of falling off a cliff. And Dmitri was approaching him, most likely to attack and monologue.

“You’re the first person-“ Henry rolled his eyes as his ears cut the Wall warden off.

_‘Shut up. I don’t care about your stupid scripted lines. I only care about escaping, and what happens afterwards. What if I get put back in that prison again? Actually, that was pretty fun, I’d do that again. Whatever, need to get away from this truck.’_

He got out that Warpstar that Kirby gave him, flying away on it as he grasped the Star in the dents inbetween the points.

...and crash-landed past a wall into a very familiar cell with a vase and stone concrete walls.

_**FAIL.** _

_This place seems familiar..._

The Narrator taunted him, like always.

Because he failed.

Oh my god.... He was thinking about the prison, wasn’t he?

Henry would’ve facepalmed if he could move.


End file.
